


Damaged

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi helps Garcia after an encounter with Kevin and his new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

“Hey, Kitten, I've got that report for you,” Rossi said, knocking on the door to Garcia's lair. He froze when he saw Garcia hunched over her desk, her head on her arms. “Penelope? What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sniffed, raising her head. She wiped her tears away. “I'm fine.”

Rossi stepped forward, closing the door behind him. He knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her thighs. “You're clearly not fine. Now, tell me what happened.”

Garcia frowned. “It's stupid. It's stupid to get upset over it.”

“What is 'it'?” he insisted. 

“I met Kevin's new girlfriend and she's beautiful and nice and she works with kids,” Garcia wailed, “and I'm just standing there ugly and damaged and working a job where I deal with the bottom of the barrel of society all day long!”

Rossi felt his heart constrict and his chest grow heavy. “I thought you were over this.”

She shrugged. “I did, too, but then she was standing there all perfect with black hair and green eyes. Who has black hair and green eyes anyway?” Garcia sighed. “I don't have romantic feelings for Kevin anymore. You don't have to worry about that. I just... I look at a girl like that and I can't wrap my head around the fact that he can go from someone like me to someone like her.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” he questioned, a tiny hint of anger in his tone. He grabbed her shoulders when she rolled her eyes. “No, tell me what you mean by that.”

“Don't make me say it, Rossi,” she begged. “We both know what I mean.”

Rossi squeezed her shoulders. “Now, you listen to me, Penelope Garcia. You are an amazing woman. You are warm and caring and scary smart. Any man would be proud to have you on his arm and any man that lets you go is an idiot. Don't you ever doubt yourself because of some preconceived notion of what real beauty is.”

Garcia shook her head. “But I'm not hot, am I, Dave?”

“You-” Rossi took a heaving breath before grabbing the back of her head. He covered her lips with his own, using her gasp of surprise as an opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of chocolate and sunshine and he was instantly addicted. Rossi pushed into her, moving the chair until it hit the back wall. She had one hand running up his chest and the other in his hair by the time he broke the kiss. “Don't you ever tell me that you're not hot.”

“I-” She sobered. “Thank you for trying to make me feel better.”

Rossi's ire grew again. “I wasn't doing that to make you feel better.”

Garcia tilted her head. “You didn't?”

“No, you crazy, insane, wonderful person,” he told her. He kissed her nose. “I didn't because you are beautiful, gorgeous, and completely and totally hot.”

“Me?”

Rossi pulled her up. “Yes, you, and if you come home with me right now, I'll show just how much I worship you.”

She waited a beat. “I'll grab my purse.”

 

END


End file.
